


Slow Burn

by HalfContext



Category: Free!
Genre: Boy Love, Dorm Room, Established Relationship, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Riding, Size Kink, Spontaneous sex, fills, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfContext/pseuds/HalfContext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Relationship. </p><p>Seijuurou, fresh from the shower, wasn't expecting Haru to be lounging in his dorm room, taking in all of Seijuurou. </p><p>Spontaneous sex. First time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1163204#cmt1163204
> 
> I haven’t written anything in a long, LONG, time, but I was inspired by this couple.  
> I apologize for spelling and grammar errors, it was late at night and I wanted to pop this up here and contribute to the small, but budding, Free! fandom :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and the feedback! I'm pretty rusty ^^;;;

Seijuurou had just finished his shower and entered his dormitory from the adjoining bathroom. The senior dormitories at Samezuka Academy were a step up from the first and second year dorms. He entered his bedroom to find Haru casually sat at his desk, boredly scanning over the books and paper strewn all over it. Seijuurou was a disorganized studier. 

Haru heard the door and swivelled the chair around to face his boyfriend. Haru was dressed in a light grey t-shirt and loose dark jeans. Seijuurou on the other hand, it being his own personal bedroom and all, sported only a towel. A towel that he was currently using to dry his hair.

Seijuurou didn’t expect to meet Haru right here, right now. Their date was set for later in the day, a dinner and movie, not an afternoon lounge with the boyfriend.

Their eyes met, brown met blue, and then blue trailed down. Seijuurou was paralyzed in his shock when he found Haru in his room. He could feel Haru’s eyes blazing down his body. And at the moment that Haru centered his focus on a particularly new spot of body that he had not yet to explore that Seijuurou realized how nude he was.

“Wha-H-” Seijuurou scrambled, his brain ordering his hands to cover himself with the damp towel.

“You’re wet,” Haru was very still, his eyes never wavering. His expression was of intense focus on the hands and towel that now obscured his view. A view he had not had the opportunity to observe at length. And what a length it was! Seijuurou was thick, having a girth looked more than 2 inches and length at an estimated 8. Although Haru was not a professional at guessing cock sizes.

Seijuurou knew that tone, deep, even, calm. Haru only sounded that way when there was water involved. On the odd chances that Haru was on campus after a swim meet, Haru would almost attack him. The smell of chlorine and damp skin was what really set Haru off and Seijuurou never complained when Haru could not help himself. But it was never explicit. Fondling and handjobs were as far as they went. But this time, Haru’s voice was deeper. Very deep. Like the sense of ominous you get in the darkest depths of the ocean.

“Uh…” Seijuurou was at a loss at how to remedy the situation. The towel not only functioned as a shield for his decency, but for his need. Haru’s eyes on him set his body aflame. He was horny. Knowing that Seijuurou himself caused that reaction was a power trip that always sent his mind into the gutter.

Haru, almost startled out his thoughts when Seijuurou had an attempt to speak, stood up suddenly and quickly approached Seijuurou. Their faces were inches apart, and they maintained eye contact when Haru reached out and encircled Seijuurou’s arms. The heat in Seijuurou’s eyes blazed with a new fire as Haru began to pull him forward, towards the bed. Haru let himself fall back when the back of his calves hit the bed frame, bringing Seijuurou’s large body on top of him. Seijuurou used the momentum to crash his lips with Haru’s. The kissed they shared conveyed the intensity and passion for each other. Seijuurou ground their hips together and elicited a gasping groan from Haru’s lips. He added more pressure as he propped up his upper body with his arms, the towel lay forgotten beside them, almost growling in satisfaction when that made his boyfriend’s pitch change again. “If we start, I don’t know if I can stop,” he said when his eyes found Haru’s again.

“I want this,”

Seijuurou wanted to make sure this was what Haru really wanted, so he pressed on, “All of it? We’ve never done this before,” lightly cupping Haru’s face.

“Everything,” Haru was sure. They trusted each other, demonstrated so time and time again throughout their relationship. Haru reached up and pulled Seijuurou toward him, eyes closing and  reveling in the warmth of his body and the dampness that clung to his skin from his shower before finding a tan ear and nipping it. He knew from experience his ears were the key to all the pleasures Haru ever wanted.

Seijuurou shuddered a gasp. “Y-you’re sure?” What Haru was doing almost undone him. But he could not help but ask again.

“I trust you,” Haru went to reach for Seijuurou’s cock and gave it leisurely pumps to drive the message home. He did not realize how large Seijuurou was until he saw it with his own eyes. Fumbling in the dark and under jeans, Haru only ever felt the girth of Seijuurou’s cock with his hands. A visual reference made Haru jump in anticipation.

Seijuurou ground their hips together again. He peeled Haru off him and began undressing Haru. Haru helped the process along, expertly losing his shirt, pants, and bath suit (sigh) in less than a minute. Seijuurou groaned in need as he took in the view of Haru completely revealed to him. He’d fantasize about it, but never pushed farther in fear of scaring Haru. He mounted a full assault on the tender flesh between Haru’s neck and shoulder. He began to explore the body beneath him, running his fingers across pert nipples and down Haru’s sides before finding his leaking member. Grasping it he gave it a few pumps, twisting and changing pressure just the way he knew Haru liked it. This was not new territory yet. But they were getting close.

Seijuurou’s exploits were too slow for Haru’s tastes and with a small whine, “Hurry” and gasped out, “please,” Seijuurou lifted his head to find Haru’s, eyes half lidded and bright with the same primal need that Haru’s reflected. A dark smirk graced his sharp features and Haru could not help the moan that escaped his lips.

“What do you want?” Seijuurou’s deep baritone voice reached Haru’s ears.

“You…” Haru gasped and his body quaked as Seijuurou flicked a nipple lightly, “in me, please!”

The smile above him grew as Seijuurou reached over to his bedside table and fished out a bottle of lubricant. Caught off guard, he was not prepared for when Haru flipped them over. His mouth going to suckle the underside of his cock. “H-Haru,” Seijuurou gasped. Haru replied in turn by engulfing the tip of Seijuurou’s cock with his mouth. It was large. Haru never realized. His jaw was open as far as it could go, Seijuurou’s girth being over 2 inches, and he had difficulty pushing it further in.

Seijuurou pulled Haru away, knowing that Haru was trying to take him into his mouth. “We can stop,” he said it in all seriousness in a moment of clarity, his eyes held none of the primal need that had fogged his mind before. “Don’t push yourself,”

“No,” Haru took a breath and laid down beside his boyfriend. Haru tentatively separated his legs, bringing them up to his chest and presented himself. It was a vulnerable position.

Seijuurou made sure to maintain eye contact with Haru. Made sure he knew what was happening. He knew that Haru had never done this before. Had never tried and could hear the tremble in Haru’s breaths. He pressed himself between Haru’s legs, whispering in his ear, “Shh, you are beautiful, it’s alright,” Seijuurou kissed him again to rid Haru of any insecurities that may have been there, “I will not do anything you don’t want. Talk to me,” Seijuurou was truly sincere, he would not continue, no matter what he had said in the beginning, if his boyfriend did not want it. “Always talk to me, I will always listen,” he reiterated the words from their first date, when Haru was too shy to say anything when he ordered steak instead of the seafood platter for him.

Seijuurou left one last kiss on Haru’s lips before he bent down and captured Haru’s leaking member in his mouth, sucking it in fully. The soft wet cavity made Haru buck and mewl out Seijuurou’s name with the sudden onslaught of pleasure. His readied fingers lay still at Haru’s puckered entrance, allowing Haru to be lost in the euphoria before advancing. One finger. Seijuurou released Haru’s cock from his mouth, intent on focusing on his fingers and listening for any sound of discomfort from Haru.

Haru was stiff, it was a new and foreign sensation that quickly began to teeter toward good when Seijuurou’s thick finger began slow and shallow thrusts. Haru held his legs farther apart in an attempt to open himself up for more. “More,”

Seijuurou added another finger, now scissoring his fingers and finding Haru’s prostate, his pleasure spot. When he did he was almost taken aback by the yell that escaped Haru’s lips. He froze for a second “Are you okay?”

Haru took a moment to reply, “Yes,” taking deep ragged breaths he added, “but you are too slow,”

“I need to be,” Seijuurou replied with mirth as he continued to move his fingers, tentatively adding a third finger. He hummed in satisfaction when Haru let out another loud moan that intensified with the vibrations from Seijuurou.

Haru knew he was being teased. Seijuurou was always playful, even when they were hot and heavy with need, when Seijuurou hummed again, Haru vowed to end the games, “I need you NOW.”

Seijuurou’s face crested over Haru’s chest with a lopsided grin, drool glistening from the sides of his lips that held the most annoying smirk Haru had ever seen. He let out a frustrated groan to let the owner of said face know. Seijuurou lifted himself up sitting up at full height. His size loomed over Haru on the bed, catching his attention and watching with half-lidded eyes as Seijuurou presented himself. Seijuurou poured an excessive amount of lube onto his fingers intent on slathering it on his cock. His eyes were transfixed on Haru spread out before him, sexual frustration twisting his cute face into a wince. He would have to be careful. Seijuurou was familiar with his cock size. He didn’t want to hurt Haru, didn’t want to scare him out of ever wanting to try this again, with him or others (hopefully never others if he had a say in it).

Seijuurou paused in thought, his eyes taking in his own length. Haru noticed his reprieve and sat up, quirking an eyebrow in question. “What’s wrong?” Haru ventured.

“Here,” Seijuurou finally said, lying down beside Haru. “Get on top,”

“Wha-” But Seijuurou was already lifting him up and allowing Haru to straddle his hips comfortably.

“This way you can set the pace,” Seijuurou looking up at the beautiful man above him.

“Uh…” Haru didn’t know what to think about this. He got the impression he was going to be a passive recipient in the act. But he saw the concern in Seijuurou’s eyes, the soft tone he had. Seijuurou was very thoughtful, he didn’t want to close Haru in. Did everything in a way that let Haru say no at any time. Overcome with this realization, Haru leaned down and planted a deep kiss on this beautiful man beneath him. A man that put himself there out of love and concern for Haru. Their lips tangled with each other, eliciting moans from the other.

Haru then lifted himself up, Seijuurou guiding him with hands planted on his hips, as he sat down. Haru held the cock that would be impaling him, slick with lube, and guided it to his entrance. “Take a deep breath and relax,” Seijuurou encouraged. “Go slowly,”

Haru nodded and proceeded. As Seijuurou’s cock made it past Haru’s sphincter, Haru stiffened. A burning sensation overcame him a he was stretched and almost lost his footing. Seijuurou held him, thankful for his hands for grasping narrow hips and avoid Haru actually impaling himself on his cock in one go. Haru found balance with his hands supported on Seijuurou’s chest. “Take you time,” Seijuurou’s soft voice reached his ears.

Haru nodded. He was determined to take all of his lover. Seijuurou was kind, he could have easily pushed himself into Haru’s entrance and controlled the pace and depth of penetration. He pressed himself down again, pushing against Seijuurou’s firm hold that kept him suspended. Haru opened his eyes to find Seijuurou’s, eyes burning with his determination and renewed vigor. Haru worked through the burn that returned again. He was ready for it. This time it felt good, it egged him on to take more. Seijuurou’s growl met his ears like a tidal wave. Haru’s body quaked knowing that he himself made that sound. He inched down more, reveling in the alien sensation of being opened up. The burn around his entrance was now a dull ache, a very pleasing ache.

Haru didn’t know if Seijuurou was fully inside him yet, still very new to the feeling og being so full. But he began to bob, bouncing himself lightly, using the bed to assist him. “Haru!” This time Seijuurou did yell. Loudly. Seijuurou could barely contain himself. He thrust upwards in a moment of pleasure and pulled Haru’s hips downward to meet his own thrusts. The fear of impaling Haru made him pale and his eyes widen. He focused on Haru’s face looking for any expression of pain. He wanted to apologize. “H-” but he was cut off, Haru kissed him and gave a long thrust himself, lifting himself until he was almost at Seijuurou’s tip before fully engulfing it. Haru let out a sigh that sounded between a yell and a moan, and Seijuurou’s moan joined him.

Haru set a slow pace at first. Taking in all the different sensations of Seijuurou’s cock inside him, taking in how Seijuurou reacted to it. It reduced the large and powerful man before him to a mess of nerves, gasps, and raspy yells in tribute to Haru. It was a beautiful sight. Seijuurou reached for Haru’s cock when his lover seemed to be able to handle riding him. He gave it a light squeeze to Haru know of his intentions before matching his hand with the Haru’s pace. The pleasure coming from two fronts almost made Haru finish right then and there, but he was determined last. “S-Seijuurou,” he called out, increasing his speed as his pleasure drove him forward.

Seijuurou replied with a rumbling “Haru,” and shifted his hips, changing the angle of his cock and aiming straight for Haru’s pleasure spot. He was rewarded with a loud shuddering gasp for his efforts. This increased Haru’s efforts with a need to experience this new level of pleasure, Seijuurou thrusted up to meet Haru’s own as the pace became almost erratic and urgent, quickening his hand around Haru’s member. The build up to this was too much, and they could not last waiting any longer. And then the world faded away, and there was just each other in this moment of euphoria and pure bliss. Haru’s cock erupted with his orgasam and his muscles clamped down around Seijuurou, setting off his own explosion.

They came down from their climax slowly, both gasping for air. Haru collapsed onto Seijuurou in a heap, completely spent, not caring that their stomachs were a mess with cum. He may have screamed, he didn’t know. His mind could barely function properly right now. All he could hear were his own shallow breaths and feel the rise and fall of Seijuurou’s chest. “Wow,” Haru breathlessly commented.

Seijuurou tightened his hold around Haru, “Wow,” he mirrored.

“I’m exhausted,”

“I think I need another shower,” Seijuurou lightly joked.

Haru’s head perked up at this, thin resting on Seijuurou’s chest and all signs of fatigue gone. He had intense and calm look that accompanied possibilities of water. “Does your dorm room have a tub?”

fin.           


End file.
